Llévame Contigo
by bowieisamazing01
Summary: It has been six years since she saw him...Now she is beginning to believe that he has truly forgotten her. After returning home one day she hears that voice which she has longed to hear calling out to her. Is it really him or is she losing it? R


Llévame Contigo

(Take Me with You)

Rin trailed along after Kagome, carrying a straw basket in her arms.

"Shall we collect herbs here Onee-chan?" she asked her mentor and new priestess Kagome. Kagome nodded. Rin knelt down and began pulling out ginseng and mint with her delicate fingers. She hummed while she worked beside her mentor. When they had gathered a plentiful amount of herbs, they made their way back to the village.

"There isn't much to take care of today. Why don't you take a well needed rest?" Kagome proposed. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Going to see Kouga again Onee-chan?"

Kagome blushed and laughed nervously.

"He-he, what are you talking about? We're just done with our work early!"

"Onee-chan, shirking duties to visit your boyfriend—. " Rin couldn't finish before Kagome was running off saying,

"Sorry! Can't hear you! See you later!" all the while laughing joyfully.

Rin sighed. Her mentor could be so immature sometimes. She sighed again, returning to her small hut. Rin, know 17 years old, has spent the last six years in this small village, training under priestess Kagome. Six years having witnessed the death of Kaede, the departure if Inuyasha, the growth of the village, and the marriage of Miroku and Sango. Six years away from him….

"Sesshomaru-sama…." How she missed his strong, quiet demeanor, the small glitter in his eyes when he came across something interesting or curious, and the way he and her would tease Jaken all the time.

'Why did he leave me behind?' She thought, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Because it was best for me that's why!" she exclaimed, chastising herself for doubting her former master.

"But still…" she muttered. How could the man that had brought her back from the dead _twice_, held her close on cold nights, and had protected her so many times, just leave her behind? She didn't care if it was better for her, she loved the world of magic and demons, she loved soaring far above the skies on her master's steed, she loved the small annoying toad demon that trailed after them like a lost puppy, but above all she loved her lord. More tears made their way down her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whimpered in between sobs.

"Rin…" came the soft, velvet, baritone voice. She froze. Her eyes searched the room. She turned and found no one. She was still alone. But she had heard him. After six long years she had heard her name spoken by the richest voice in her world. She needed to hear that again.

"Please," she begged to the empty space of her home, "say my name once more." Silence replied for a moment. Her hopes were so small that they died in an instant. That's the reason she jumped when the voice echoed in her ear.

"Rin…" it said again. And again she looked behind her. Nothing. She bowed her head in defeat. There was no one there. Her imagination was playing tricks on her.

"I'm losing it," she murmured. "There's no reason on earth Sesshomaru-sama would come back to see me. I wish that I could forget about him, because I'm sure that he's forgotten about me. "

"Is that so…?"

Against all reasoning, against her screaming mind telling her she was only in for more heartbreak, she turned once more, only to collide into a soft, warm, chest. The smell of amber and jasmine overtook her senses. She looked up and her eyes met with fierce gold ones. A lock of whit-silver hair brushed her cheek.

"Has the years weakened your faith in me so much? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…" he muttered.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered and threw her arms around his waist, holding him as close as possible, afraid that he would disappear if she let go. He rested his hand on her long, dark hair, secretly relishing the warmth of the little human around his waist. He had missed her. It was hard for him to admit even in his mind. She had brought the sun's rays to his darker days. Hid heightened senses greedily indulged in her scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. He felt a soft touch on his newly acquired right arm.

"Sesshomaru-sama, your arm…"

"Courtesy of my mother. The only thing that woman ever did for me, "he replied. 'Besides bring you back from the dead,' he thought but kept it to himself. For a few minutes they sat there, savoring each other's company. Then Rin spoke.

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama, have you decided to return? I thought you had left me here for good."

He was silent a moment. He was not the type to e sentimental.

"I left you here so you could learn to socialize with other humans, but…as the years went by I…" he hesitated, "I found that I missed your presence. It only grew worse the more time that passed. It took all of my power not to return, gather you up, and take you with me again." He frowned. He couldn't stand the way he was acting, but the words flowed freely from his mouth. He was too distracted by hid thoughts to notice the teen shifting in his arms. Soft lips broke his thoughts as they pressed against his. It took a minute to register that he was being kissed, but when he did, he responded, letting the lock on his emotions break. She pulled away to look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama…take me with you, "she whispered.

He cradled her face in his hands, and brought her mouth back to his. When he pulled back he said softly,

"Why do you think I came here in the first place?"

Epilogue:

Kagome, after a romantic evening with her wolf demon boyfriend, came to check on Rin before retiring to her own hut. When she entered the hut, she looked around, she noticed Rin was missing. She smiled, walked outside and yelled,

"About time Nii-sama!"

OWARI


End file.
